every room
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: sirius and remus have one last room to have sex in before graduation. slash. jily.


Sirius ran over to Remus's bed, pulling back the hangings to look at his favorite person/love of his life. "Moony, guess what?!"

"What Pads," Remus asked looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"I found out the password to Dumbledore's office! We can finally have sex in there!"

Remus sighed throwing the magazine to the side because he knew he was not going to be able to finish it for a while. The Quibbler wasn't he read for facts, but it was a fun read. "Oh?"

"Moony you don't sound all that excited! I thought you would be excited! We made it a mission to have sex in every room in this school before we leave and we're almost out of time. I know for a fact that Dumbledore has a date tonight with Minnie in Hogsemeade. We better get going if we're going to have some fun!"

"You don't think this is a bad idea," Remus asked even though he was excited to do something this bold and daring.

"Of course not! We agreed anyway. You know that you want to do this," Sirius told him getting close to his face. Remus couldn't hide the mischievous grin that appeared on his face.

"I do. I think Lily and James will be thrilled to have the room to themselves for a change," Remus said before kissing Sirius.

"Yep. Moony, I really am going to miss this place," Sirius said quietly staring at his boyfriend.

Remus touched his cheek softly. "But you'll have the friendships you made here forever. And you'll have me forever."

Sirius grinned and kissed his boyfriend. "You're the best. I'm so glad we met. I'm gald you said yes to going out with me even though I feel like you could do so much better sometimes."

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius kissing the top of his head. "You may be right but I love you and I only want to be with you. You're not completely horrible," Remus teased.

Sirius smiled. "I love you Moony."

"Love you too Padfoot."

"Girls," James teased walking over to the bed.

"Shut up Prongs. You and Evans can have the room alone tonight. Moony and I have plans elsewhere tonight," Sirius said mysteriously.

"You're finally going to have sex in Dumbledore's office aren't you," James asked well aware of the arrangement having seen it lying around one day by mistake.

"Yes," Remus told him.

"I'm so jealous. Lily would never do anything so scandalous. Frankly Moony I'm surprised that you've gone along with this whole thing," James mildly scolded.

"Can I not have fun while getting laid? It's been quite the adventure these past two years. Besides, you can't put me into a box just because I am a prefect and may seem uptight at times. I am a Marauder after all. I have been behind some of our greatest pranks."

"So true," Sirius told Prongs.

"I am not putting you in a box. I just can't believe you're going to go through with this. Sirius isn't there a portrait of one of your relatives in there?"

"All the more reason to do it! Give him a show. I'm not ashamed of who I am or what I'm doing with Moony. And the best part is that they can't expel us because we are graduating soon!"

"Yep. Speaking of which, can I talk to the two of you about something?"

"Of course," Remus told him making room for James to sit down on his bed. Sirius pouted because he wanted to play with Remus till they were able to get into Dumbledore's office.

"Do you guys mind if I move in with the two of you after graduation? I talked to Lily and she's not comfortable moving in with me after we've only been dating a few months. I don't blame her. I mean it would be nice to have sex with her every night and day but if she's uncomfortable living together right away then I'm going to respect that."

"You do know that we'll be having a lot of sex and will probably walk around naked and have sex everywhere don't you," Sirius warned. "And you can't complain because this has been our home for a while now."

James sighed. "If you don't want me to live with the two of you just say so."

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that that's what you'll have to expect. But if you want to live with us then that will be fine won't it Moony?"

Remus nodded. "I don't see why not."

"Thanks guys. I don't know if I am ready to live alone yet. I thought about getting my own place but it'll be so lonely. I thought about moving in with Frank but he said he asked Alice to move in with him and she said yes. The two of them can be so sickly cute sometimes."

"So are Moony and I," Sirius muttered.

"Thanks anyway. It will be nice continuing to live with the two of you. I don't imagine things will be much different."

"Except we'll have a lot more privacy," Remus said looking at Sirius. "We'll have to make our own food instead of sneaking off to the kitchens to get the house elves to make us something. We'll get to do magic outside of school. We'll get to be away from Snape and all the Slytherins that you all like to curse. It will be nice."

"We'll be all grown up," Sirius said happily.

"I doubt the two of you will ever be fully grown up no matter how much time passes. Yes the both of you have matured a lot since first year, but you've still got a long way to go," Remus teased.

Sirius hit him with a pillow. James left the room shaking his head as the two canines engaged in a pillow fight. "I am hurt by that accusation Moony. I can be grown up and mature. I will be grown up and mature when we get out of school and start a family."

Remus sat up just far enough to kiss Sirius. "I love you Padfoot and I always will no matter how mature or immature you act."

Sirius laughed and kissed Remus's bare chest. "I will always be your Padfoot. I hope I will never disappoint you."

Remus kissed him. "I love you. Now get off of me you mutt."

Sirius got off of Remus reluctantly. "Come on Moony. We've got to get ready for our big date tonight. Do you know where I put my camera?"

"I'm not sure," Remus told him getting dressed.

Sirius frowned. "I hate watching you put clothes on. It's so depressing."

"I'm not walking all the way through the castle half naked to please you. I don't want others seeing my horrible scarred body."

Sirius wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. "I don't think any less of you because of how you look. You're gorgeous to me. You shouldn't worry about what others will think." Sirius kissed the scar that covered Remus's arm.

Remus blushed and rested his forehead on Sirius's shoulder for a few seconds letting Sirius comfort him. "Ok, come on. I am so excited. So freaking excited to do this." Remus laugh melted Sirius heart. The two of them got the cloak and map and headed out of the common room as casually as possible for two marauders to act.

Lily walked over to James who was playing a game of chess with Peter. "Where are Remus and Black off to? They're acting far too casual."

James laughed. "Sorry Lilyflower, I can't tell you right now."

"James Potter you are head boy. If you know that the two of them are up to no good then you've got to stop them!"

"Oh they are definitely up to no good but it won't do any good to stop them. I wouldn't want to stop them anyway. I can say though that they will be gone a while if you want to go upstairs and have some alone time."

Lily blushed. .Rarely did the two of them get any alone time in James's room because Remus and Sirius were usually in there. Even with a silencing charm, Lily felt awkward doing sexual things with James with other people in the room. Her roommates Alice, Marlene, and Dorcas were nice enough to give the two of them alone time in their room sometimes. They all took turns giving each other alone time with their lovers. Unlike Remus and Sirius, the girls did have boundaries. "Fine."

"Sorry Peter," James said even though he wasn't sorry. Lily followed James up to his room.

"So where have those two snuck off to," she asked curiously.

"Do you want to have sex or do you want to talk about Remus and Sirius?"  
"Wow Potter, you really know how to woo a girl," Lily told him sarcastically.

"Kidding. I love you, you know."

Lily smiled and melted as James pressed his lips against hers.

Remus and Sirius got under the cloak once they were completely alone. "I can't believe we are actually doing this. Padfoot, you have really gotten me into some odd situations."

Sirius laughed. "You know we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to. How many people will get to say they got laid in the headmasters office?"

"Not many. Probably not even Dumbledore himself, but that's not a mental image I want before I have sex with you."

Remus shook his head as he looked at the map. On the way to the office, they didn't run into anyone. Sirius whispered the password and the gargoyle opened allowing them to enter. "This is so cool," Sirius whispered to Remus excitedly.

Remus pinched Sirius' butt to keep him moving. "Ooh Moony."

The two of them threw the cloak off and dropped it on the floor. The portraits of previous headmasters watched the two young men curiously. Sirius pulled out his camera and asked Remus to take off his clothes. Slowly Remus did as Sirius snapped pictures. "You're so hot Moony."

Sirius put the camera down and got down in front of Remus on his knees. As they were pleasing each other orally and sexually, some of the portraits watched in shock and awe while others pretended to sleep and ignore what was happening. "We're definitely legends," Sirius whispered to Remus afterword's.

Remus smiled. "I can't believe we did this."

"I can't either. Picture for proof." Sirius took a selfie of the two of them. After a few minutes, the two of them got dressed and headed back to their room. On the way they were scarred by the sight of Dumbledore and McGonagall kissing and groping.

"I think I'm going to puke," Sirius whispered.

"Just be thankful it's not Filch and his cat making out," Remus told him as that image came back to his head.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Moony," Sirius told him. Once they were in a secluded area, they took the cloak off and put the map away.

"Sirius, thank you for the best experience of my life. I'm not just referring to sex in general, or sex in Dumbledore's office or in every room in this place, but for making my time here meaningful and fun. I don't know how I could have gotten through this place without having you as a friend. You've been so kind and accepting of me, even after finding out about my furry little problem. I thought I would lose all of your friendships after you guys found out but instead of rejecting me you chose to love me and help make things less painful for me. Thank you for everything. Thank you for showing me friendship and love."

Sirius started tearing up and threw his arms around his Moony. "I couldn't have gotten through being here without you either. You have been so incredible. You've helped me deal with my horrible family problems and just everything else. You've given me so much love. I never thought I would fall in love with the most amazing person. I didn't know it was possible to feel this much love. Nothing about you could make me not love you." Sirius softly touched his lips to Remus's. "And I'm glad that I can bring you a lot less pain. I only wish I could do more for you."

"You do plenty. Come on. Let's go tell Prongs about our experience."

"And about what we saw in the halls," Remus laughed.

Sirius kissed Remus on the mouth and they went into the common room. James and Lily had returned by the time they got in there. "Hey guys," James told them grinning.

"Hey Prongs."

"Where were the two of you," Lily asked again. James never did tell her where they snuck off to.

"We were doing what we do best," Sirius replied handing her the camera. "Scarring people for life."

"Is this in Dumbledore's office," Lily asked with wide eyes. "Oh my goodness."

James gave Sirius a high five. "Congrats mates. The two of you accomplished your goals."

"Every single room in this castle which there are a lot of."

"You even did the Slytherin common room," Lily asked surprised.

"It wasn't easy but yes," Sirius told her. "And that's not even all. I am waiting for the right moment to tell Snivellus that we had sex on his bed. After we cleaned it of course. I wouldn't want to have sex on his dirty bed."

"I'm guessing you didn't clean up after yourself," Lily asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh no, not at all," Sirius said grinning evilly. "Now, if the two of you don't mind, Moony and I have some unfinished business."

Remus and Sirius went upstairs. "Hey Padfoot, can i ask you a question?"

"Of course Moons."

"Will you marry me," Remus asked looking Sirius in the eyes. Remus's heart raced as he waited for Sirius to answer.

Sirius was so shocked by the question and a little frustrated. "Ughhhhh."

Remus's heart broke. "I ask you to marry you and you say ughh?"

"I wanted to ask YOU as we laid in bed in our place the first night," Sirius said making Remus smile. "You ruined everything," Sirius told him dramatically while smiling.

"So is that a yes or no," Remus asked Sirius kissing his neck.

"It's a yes obviously," Sirius told him moaning. Clothes were taken off and thrown all over the room as they celebrated their engagement.


End file.
